1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to new and useful improvements relating to signal devices for use in fishing through the ice and specifically to an improved apparatus for signalling that a fish strike has occurred.
The primary object of the invention is to provide in combination a reel support shaft and a payout reel rotatively mounted thereon for reeling a line to be used as a fishing line and a releasable signal means capable of automatic release from a ready-to-operate position to a signalling position when the hook at the end of the fishing line is taken by the fish so as to indicate the fact to the fisherman who may be distantly therefrom at the moment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tip-up is an ice fishing apparatus known in the art which includes a base that spans a hole in the ice, a reel assembly wound with a fishing line, a trigger mechanism, and a means for signaling the user upon the incidence of a fish strike. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,654,176 and 4,727,673 show representative tip-ups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,437 shows an alternate ice fishing apparatus that mounts above a hole in the ice and signals the user when a fish is snagged.
Since the reel is out of view, a signalling device must be provided to inform the fisherman that a fish is on the line. Some form of mechanical linkage is connected to the fish line and controls a flag or other signalling device which pops up or otherwise moves to indicate the presence of a fish on the line. Other examples of these types of devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,170,000, 2,955,374, and 4,121,367, the last cited being Applicant's own patent.
Tip-ups and other similar ice fishing apparatuses enable the fisherman to leave the fishing site for a warm location or to attend to other activities, though the fishing site must still be monitored, even at a distance.